Momozono Genkichi
was Love's grandfather and father of Momozono Ayumi. He was a master of making tatami. People called him Gen for short. Love was very close to him but when he died, it broke her heart, but repaired when she knows that she already did something for him and he's always with her. Background Past Genkichi lived in Clover town street but it was called Yotsuba shopping district and worked as a Tatami Maker. He is friends with people in the street. He likes to make Tatami to make his costumers happy, and even though it's hard for him to make it by hand, he still want to make them because each needle he sew contains his love. Sadly, he passed away and broke Love's heart. Present In the present, Love was introduced Setsuna to everyone in Clover town after she became a Cure. When Setsuna asked what her family does, Love said that they live in Clover Street shopping District, but don't have a shop, but her family used to have/own a tatami shop a decade ago. Back at home, she showed her what's a tatami looks like. She explained that her Grandfather made this. They went to a photo shop and showed Setsuna a photo of the whole family ten years ago. She tried to remember about Genkichi, but the shop owner told him all about him that he was a reliable guy and Love used to follow him. At Kaoru Donut's Cafe with Setsuna, Inori and Miki, she was depressed because she feels like she forgotten something important. Suddenly they heard some noises and it was a Nakewameke Camera. They changed to Pretty Cures and tried to fight it but it was sneaky and quick to fight it. Then the Nakewameke used it's flash at the Cures and Peach guarded them but costed her of going into coma and into a world of her precious memory. She was in the Past 10 years ago as a 4 year old. She was paralyzed when she discovered she was in the past, but then, a man came up to her, and it was her grandfather, Genkichi. Genkichi said that she left the house and tough finding her. She was happy to see him again and hugged him saying that she wanted to see her. Genkichi smiled and said that he will always be with her side. They stroll to the Tatami Shop where he be finishing a Tatami and Love remembering what Genkichi does and remembers that she stares at him working on the Tatami. When he was done, they went to a stroll to town. As they walked, he saw an illusion of Chiffon on a glass window and the illusion disappeared. When they went home and in the shop, he carried a tatami mat but then saw the illusion on the wall again and it included the Pretty Cures trying to call out Love. He was confused and then see's Love trying to carry the tatami mat to help him. Genkichi asked what is she doing and Love says she want to do things for him to help him and that she tried to become Tatami maker so she could be with her Grandfather forever. Genkichi decline it and told her that people in her world need her. He realized that Love is from the real world and said that Love needs to go back. Love wasn't convinced because she remembered a hole in her heart and want's to fill it up by doing something for him but didn't. Genkichi told her that the only thing he want her to do is to create something full of Love, like the Tatami he make's are full with love. That's where he got the name "Love" for her. Love was happy and after one look at the wall, she decided to go back to the real world. Suddenly she was covered in light and turned into her true age and told her Grandfather that she loved him. She finally woke up and in time to rescue her friends and defeat the Nakewameke Camera with Love Sunshine Fresh. After it was over, The Cures went to the photo shop and told the Cures that she got her name from him and never forgotten the feelings, she wishes to create something full of love and until then, she told her grandfather on the Photo to watch over her. Relationships Everyone in Clover City seems to know him a decade ago and friends with him. Momozono Love - Love was very close to Genkichi and loves him as he loves her too. She's always tailing him and want's to be with him by his side. She always watch him work on Tatami. Sadly, he passed away making a hole in Love's heart. She forgotten the time she spent with in the Present and depressed of forgetting him, but when she went to coma and went to her memory, she met him. She was really happy to be with him. She didn't want to go back to the real world because she want to stay with her grandfather. When Genkichi told her about how she got her name, she was touched by this and told him that she loved him and promised to create something full of love. It fixed her hole in her heart and went back to the real world. Love always remember him and the name he gave her. Gallery 119761-episode-28-screenshot-013.jpg|Love and her grandfather Fpc28.png|Genkichi with his family Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Minor characters Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! characters